Bedroom Banter
by Jollyolly
Summary: Muraki and Tsuzuki are engaged in pillow talk in this Valentine's Day story! :) A Mur/Tsu fic!


Yami no Matsuei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. I keep saying that.

A/N: Hi all..! Here's a little story for Valentine's day! Enjoy!

* * *

"You are so exquisite, Asato. So heart-breakingly beautiful...I can...*groan* I can hardly think you're so lovely..."

Tsuzuki gasped at such endearments. Then let out a whimper as his lover gently bit and nibbled his sensitive neck. Closing his eyes in bliss, Tsuzuki relished the insistent caresses coupled with such sweet sexy words. Muraki was an expert at seduction, no doubt. He so excelled in this particular field and for that Tsuzuki was grateful.

The large king-sized bed was strewn with soft pillows of every size and rumpled with luxurious blankets, creating a warm, cozy nest for the two men.

It was this time of day that Tsuzuki looked the most forward to. After work, enduring the many hours of chasing wayward demons, Tatsumi's lectures, Watari's latest lab explosions, AND Hisoka's humorless attitude, it was the heady anticipation that he would soon be in Muraki's arms feeling safe and loved and cared for. He couldn't help but watch the clock in his eagerness.

And now...Muraki whispering tender words in that velvet voice of his never failed to arouse and excite the brunette.

"I cannot believe you are mine...Asato. All mine...only mine. I've waited so...so very long for you." Muraki nuzzled his lover's ear causing Tsuzuki's breath to hitch. Gliding his hands up the brunet's smooth bare back, Muraki let out another heady groan. "And your skin...such lovely skin...like silk...satin. All mine to touch and...kiss..."

"K-kazutaka...ohhhh," Tsuzuki threw his head back as his lover planted heated open-mouthed kisses along his sensitive throat.

"That's it, beloved...say my name like that again...just like...that..."

"Kazutaka...p-please..."

"Yes...that's it...how that sends shivers up my spine...such music..."

Why couldn't Tsuzuki express himself with words this way? It was foolish he knew to compare himself to the silver blond but he couldn't help it. Those beautiful, bewitching silver eyes shone at him right now like a diamond-filled sky. And he just had to verbalize such feelings.

"And...and you, Kazutaka. You're so...so...bright...um..luminous and bright AND shiny...yeah...and um." Tsuzuki trailed off.

 _Oh dear._

Muraki lifted his head.

"What...what I mean is," Tsuzuki bit his lip. What had sounded so romantic in his head certainly wasn't coming out that way verbally.

 _Oh dear indeed._

Muraki continued to stare at him, question marks popping over his head.

"Your eyes! Yeah!" Tsuzuki's dark head bobbed up and down. "Your eyes shine are like ...like shiny stars. And well...they blind me from being so...um, shiny. And well, because of that...your eyes...which are shiny...are kind of blinding and...and I'm overwhelmed by such...shininess...and..full of...uh..."

"Asato?" Muraki's warm hand cupped his lover's reddened cheek. "Perhaps the roast duckling we had for dinner hasn't agreed with you? You are quite flushed."

Violet eyes rounded.

"I feel fine, Kazutaka!"

"Hmm...your eyes are quite dilated," Muraki replied, now in doctor-mode. "And your face is flushed."

"I feel fine, Kazutaka! I was just trying to be romantic! Like you!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. "I know I did it badly but well, your eyes did throw me off..."

"My shiny eyes?" Muraki teased gently, smiling.

"Hmph!"

"Beloved, as I have told you, you shouldn't force yourself. Romantic expressions are not your forte," Muraki explained, his hands pulling his pouty lover close and kissed his cheek. "However, I love that you do try. And I must admit your words are quite...original."

"But I want to tell you how you effect me," Tsuzuki protested. "I can think of all these great and romantic things I want to say...about your hair and skin and the way your eyes crinkle around the corners when you smile and..."

"Wrinkle?" Muraki blinked.

"Crinkle! Not wrinkle! CRINKLE!" Tsuzuki emphasized. "Just around the corners a little. And only when you smile. See?! I have to explain what I mean and that wrecks the mood!"

Muraki was smiling wide on the inside. His lover was trying so hard! It was way too cute and amusing. But his Tsuzuki was trying so hard that he was stressing himself out.

"Beloved, you worry needlessly. Your reactions to my endearments for you are enough to excite and arouse me. And I have had a bit more experience in that...um..."

Tsuzuki pulled back, violets stormy.

"Excuse me?"

Muraki coughed. "Yes. Well, what...what I mean to say is that I've read countless texts on the medical aspect of what would stimulate your lover and...um..."

"I don't want to know, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki retorted, holding up his hand.

Muraki nodded, relieved. Wrapping his arms more tightly around the brunet, he fell back against the mattress. Tsuzuki found himself on top of the silver blonde and grinned.

"Let us be more comfortable for such a deep conversation, ne?" Muraki said, pulling up the covers around them both. Tsuzuki nodded in agreement and shifted his body to lay on the bed next to his lover and faced him. Muraki smiled in return, making sure Tsuzuki was adequately tucked in.

"Kazutaka...I just want to...to be romantic. I know I'm not confident like you but I thought maybe I could try," Tsuzuki explained, his fingers playing along Muraki's chest.

"Try now, beloved," Muraki urged, pressing a kiss to Tsuzuki's forehead. "I'm all ears."

Encouraged, Tsuzuki lifted his head.

"Well..." Tsuzuki frowned, deep in thought. "I was describing your eyes and how they were like...shiny..." He coughed. "Well, moving on."

Muraki surpressed a laugh.

"I wanted to compare them to diamonds 'cause that's what they remind me of. Like, right now, when you were looking at me and in the dim light they really seemed to sparkle."

"Do my eyes sparkle, beloved?" Muraki whispered, brushing at Tsuzuki's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Truly?"

"Yeah!" Tsuzuki nodded. "It gave me a funny feeling. Kind of nervous and fluttery in my stomach."

Muraki's heart warmed. "Do you often get that funny, fluttery feeling when we are together?"

Tsuzuki's own violets shone, unaware they were sparkling like amythests. Muraki, however, did notice, and his breath hitched at the sight.

"Yeah. But it doesn't have to be when we're together. When we're apart and I think about you I get that feeling. Sometimes it's really strong, this feeling. And my chest will tighten up. Mostly it happens when I see you standing in a doorway or sitting in the chair reading..."

Pleased, Muraki continued to stroke his lover's smooth cheek. "I had no idea," he murmured.

"Well, it is hard to explain," the brunette retorted. Muraki shifted his body a little to the side to face Tsuzuki.

"How do I look, beloved, standing in a doorway?" Muraki asked, his hand gliding up Tsuzuki's arm.

Shivering at the contact, his cheeks coloring, Tsuzuki gave a bashful smile.

"Well...your hair. The color of your hair in the sunlight...just would kind of glow like from the inside out. All silver and...oh! And in the firelight! Like when you were sitting in the leather chair near the fireplace the other night and you just seemed to just...really illuminate..."

"Asato..."

Tsuzuki blinked and was started to see his lover's pale cheeks pinkened.

"Kazutaka! You're blushing!" Surprised, Tsuzuki touched the other man's cheek. "Wow!"

"Yes...well," Muraki averted his eyes. "It is...nothing. Continue with your description."

Tsuzuki shook his head, his face alight at the wonder of it. "My words couldn't have made you THAT shy, Kazutaka!"

"Indeed not!" Muraki huffed. "I was reacting to the warmth of the room and our combined body heat. That is all. Please, Asato. Continue."

Tsuzuki smiled. His lover wasn't going to admit to anything it seemed.

"Anyway, I...I was just...awed. When you sit in that leather chair by the fireplace, reading...the light from the fire just catches in your hair...and...well, it sparkles," Tsuzuki finished weakly, cheeks reddened. "My heart seems to want to burst out..."

"Beloved," Muraki breathed.

"The thing is...my feelings and emotions get all tangled and...and it's like I want to tell you at that moment but...but...the words get stuck. And...then the moment is gone and then..."

"Ah, but you are romantic, beloved. More than you realize," Muraki pointed out.

"I am?" Tsuzuki asked, truly perplexed. "But when I tried just now and that other time...oh! And the time before that! That didn't turn out very well. ESPECIALLY, the time before that," he shivered with the memory.

Muraki grinned and leaned closer. Pressing a few kisses on his lover's warm cheek, he explained.

"You, my beloved, are at your most romantic...your most _erotic_...when we are making love."

"What?!"

Muraki smiled serenly, silver eyes dancing with delight. Holding Tsuzuki that much closer, he continued.

"Believe me when I tell you, beloved. During our passionate interludes you express yourself most wonderfully. The way you moan and cry out...I have no doubt whatsoever of your love and desire for me."

Tsuzuki blushed nuclear red. He threw his arms around Muraki and buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

"Oh man!"

"Beloved..it is nothing to be embarrassed about when it is just you and I..."

"I know, I know!"

"But..you are still...inhibited? It doesn't matter, beloved. I understand you cannot..."

Shaking his head, Tsuzuki squeezed his arms tight around his lover's body.

"No...I mean. No," he stated, pulling himself away a bit to better see Muraki. With a sudden burst of courage, the guardian was going to say what was in his heart.

"Muraki Kazutaka, you mean more to me than anyone or anything, ever. I've never been happier or more loved in all my life. Only you've done that. Being with you is better than any decadent dessert. Better than a day at the beach. Better than posessing all the jewels on the planet! Much better than anything I could possibly dream about what being in love is. My life is in technicolor now! So bright and full of possibilities!"

Tsuzuki's violet eyes softened and glowed. His hand reached for his lover's, giving it a squeeze.

"I love you, Kazutaka. I love you more than I can say. Know that I think about you all the time. And know that I love being with you. Every hour of every day of my life is happiness now."

Muraki's silver eyes misted and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Beautiful and sincere words straight from his lover's heart.

"Tsuzuki Asato, never do I want to hear from you that you are not romantic," Muraki stated firmly, his voice thick."Even if I never hear such words from you again, what you have said to me now will last me an eternity."

Pulling the slender brunette to him, Muraki's lips smothered his lover's in a blistering kiss. Tsuzuki responded eagerly, his arms tightening around the silver blond's broad shoulders.

 _Of course...Kazutaka knows how I feel...I don't have to force anything...he is who he is and I am who I am...and that's as it should be..._

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

END

* * *

A/N: Just another perspective on this particular topic. I know I've written something like this before, but I wanted to do another take on it. I will do another story for THE day, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading! Until next time! :)


End file.
